Nightmares
by Okanee
Summary: This couldn't happen, this is not real. Please let this be not real! When Dipper dream about the future, he wants to know what is ahead of them? Based in What would happen if Bill… spoilers of the final!
Hello everyone! Well this is my first one-shot of gravity falls and I like to thank at Krazy-ku-sta-hatter for helping me with the grammar! This was based in a post form Tumblr of what would happen if Bill killed mMabel in the final. So hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It happened after the incident.

After that scary and quite freaky experience with the 'insane flying Dorito', Dipper had been having some… interesting dreams. Thankfully they weren't about the damn demon, but they did have some interesting themes. Some of them freaked him out _deeply_.

He didn't remember them when he wake up, but some impressions lingered long after. Like a lot of dreams, they were fuzzy and confused. But for some strange reason, they have this feeling… like, as if his and Mabel's lives were in imminent danger, and there was no way out.

In some dreams, the adrenaline and the blissfulness was quite addicting, even if it was a dream. But in most of them, all the worst feelings came crashing on him so hard that it was difficult to breath after he woke up.

It was when great-uncle Ford came out of the portal that he knew. His dreams, so fuzzy and confused as they were, well, there was only one thing his mind could think to explain what had just happened…

They were _real_.

The impressions of the dreams came both before and after he woke up, or after an adventure, but he tried to not let it bother him. Most importantly were the time that was present and the raw knowledge of the dreams that didn't help in the moment. The fucking feelings they gave him made him a little cranky all the time. Thankfully, only Mabel noticed and she didn't say anything about, just smiled and hugged the life out if him after one of the episodes.

But tonight it was different.

He didn't know where they were or what was squeezing him so tight he could hardly breathe, but he did know that they need him. (Them? There's someone else with him?) They had to get the hell out of here. Out of the corner of the eye, he saw Mabel trying and failing to get rid of whatever had captured them.

The booming voice made him tremble in fear at the recognition. His nightmares were plagued with it.

" _EENY_ …"

A Pine Tree flashed before them. His pine tree.

They were trapped in Bill's hand, their uncles imprisoned in a strange pyramid behind them.

"- _MEENY_ …"

A Shooting Star.

Bill was going to kill them.

"- _MINEY_ …"

Pine Tree…

Shooting Star…

This was it. He was going to die. The universe had this stupid joke… this stupid game. It was always him. They always pick on him.

And for once he was grateful. He didn't want any of his family dying. He couldn't stand it. So, if it was him instead… so be it.

"- _YOU!_ "

He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable fate. The sound of the snap of the fingers echoing the hall with an ominous sound that chill to the bones, electricity filling every molecule in the air and a horrible sensation crawl through his skin.

So, this was how he would die?

…But nothing happened. He waited like that. Waiting for his death… Until he heard a voice.

"What do you think, Pine Tree? Aren't stars more beautiful when they fall?"

The happy voice of Bill made him open his eyes, the meaning of his word echoing in his mind and he turn around to shout to Mabel… but what he saw frost him in an instant.

"Mabel?"

He reached out towards her immobile figure. She looked like a rag-doll, so limp, so… so…

"Mabel, p-please…"

He tried to process through all his emotion, tried to rationalism this, but failed, his mind collapsing every second that passed.

' _She's just fainted. That's it. She passed out from the stress… She's fine… Oh god, she has to be fine_!'

He touched her arm very gently. He didn't want to hurt her, he just want to wake her up and wrap her in all her stupid sweaters and never let her go. But she didn't move. She didn't breathe and his desperation started taking control of him, he started shaking her more roughly because she _need to_ _ **wake up.**_

"Mabel, this isn't funny! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

He shoved her so roughly that her hair finally moved, revealing her ashen face and open glassy eyes. No rosy cheeks, no one sign of dreamy expression… Nothing. It was like she was…

Dead.

She was dead.

She was _gone_.

She left him behind before he could go. Now, it would not be time or space that separate them. It wouldn't be their different personalities that would keep them apart.

In one moment, his body shut down as he was overwhelmed by all the kinds of emotion he was experiencing. He clutched Mabel's body so tight that his lungs protested for the lack of air, and his arms from the force he was using. But he didn't care.

"It was supposed to be me!" he sobbed.

Mabel was dead. His sister was dead.

And it was his entirely fault.

It was supposed to be _him_.

' _Maybe… maybe I can beg Bill to bring her back… Maybe the price would be worth it_.' He was falling. Bill had let them go and he was falling. ' _Maybe he could kill me instead._ '

Hot tears washed his face, and a horrible sound escaped from his throat when the sobs began. This wasn't real, the world was an illusion. It couldn't be real.

They hit the ground hard, but the grief passing his body muffled the physical pain. He was too numb. All he could do was gasp and sob and try and drag in air as he stared at her limp form lying not far from him.

She was his sister. His twin, his other half, his partner in crime, dammit! He swore to never let anything hurt her, not crazy boys and stupid obsessions, not freaking monsters that wanted to kill them, anything.

And now she was dead.

All for a stupid one eye demon who was laughing his ass off at the sight of her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted at the demon with all his strength, raw voice filled with emotion.

"I'll be the one doing that, Pine Tree, but I'd like to see you try! And I have to say, Shouting Star looks prettier in this state than before!"

The stupid demon just laughed. It filled Dipper with such rage that he was trembling. Time and space was closing around him, making his stomach flip around. The sounds of his grunkles voices reaching him like an old radio, very remote with a lot of static. He saw his Grunkle Stan (he was sure it was Stan) proposing a deal with Bill in exchange for Mabel's life.

A mix of emotions filled him. He didn't want his Grunkle Stan to die but… he just want Mabel back. Was he selfish for that? Did that make him a monster? Maybe, because Mabel was all he had in his mind right now, no matter who was right in front of him.

"It's a Deal!"

He shut his eyes. No more corpses. No more deals. He just want Mabel hug him.

He just wants her breathing.

He just wants all of this to be a nightmare.

He just wants… waddles to get off him.

"Get up, Dipping-sauce! Its morning!"

Light bathed the bedroom with such force he needed to put a hand over his eyes. His body ached from the stillness and the angle that he fell asleep. He turned around, watching Mabel pick up Waddles, blabbing some kind of silly story to the pig.

"M-Mabel?"

"Get up, Dipper! Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are making-"

She didn't finish what she was saying. Dipper had thrown himself out of bed and was hugging her with all his might. She was going to say something when she noticed the horrible tremors that passed through his body.

She sighed and hugged him back, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"A nightmare?" Her voice was gentle while trying to calm her brother.

Dipper only nods. Images falling out his reach, but the feeling was still eating away at him. He only remembered that Mabel had left him, she was no longer his other half in that dream. And that it could happen in the near future, and that scared him.

"It's okay. The next time I can go to sleep with you! And Waddles too!" she promised.

Dipper nodded again. He raised his head and gave his sister a small smile that she returned with a big one of her own.

Then she went downstairs in hurry before their Grunkles started a fire in the kitchen. He just watched, grateful to hear her screaming and laughter, and vowed to every deity and demon and reality that he would never let any harm come to his sister.

They were the mystery twins. They were a team.

And nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
